


The Demons In Us All

by ktdog1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean, Big Brother Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Powers, Demon Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktdog1/pseuds/ktdog1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is taken by the demon Azazel, who uses an ancient and dark spell on Sam. Sam is changed forever into the one thing that Winchesters hate above all other monsters; a Demon. Will Dean accept his brother, and if he does, will it be too late to save him from himself and others? AU No Slash. Rating may change. Sam is a Demon, but he's not evil. Demon!Sam Awesome!BigBrother!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Burning Home

Chapter 1

Coming back from a long, stressful day at Stanford's pre-law course, Sam smiled tiredly as he opened the door to his and Jess's apartment. Sam had never really had a home like this when he was hunting with his father and Dean. Sure, the Impala was always there, but it was nothing compared to this. Being able to have a place that you lived, somewhere stable without the worries and fears that comes with hunting. Living here with Jess these past few months has filled Sam with a feeling that he only had ever dreamed of having. A simple happiness and love. Sam barely regrets leaving hunting, the only reason being that he felt a slight emptiness ever now and then due to the absence of his big brother. But even though he did miss Dean, their father had basically thrown Sam out the door and locked it closed behind him, all while Dean just stood there and did nothing to stop it. If only Dean had come with him to Stanford, but Sam couldn't ask that of him. Sam couldn't make Dean choose between their Dad and him. With a gentle sigh, Sam pushed these thoughts from his mind and entered his home.

"Jess, I'm home," Sam called out, flicking the switch on the wall and illuminating the previously dark room. It was strange that the lights were off, Jess usually turned them all on once she got back from her classes. "Are you here? Jess?"

Sam walked to their bedroom, which was dark as well. Shrugging off the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Sam figured that Jess was probably just out with some friends. But upon hearing a small noise behind him, Sam whirled around, grabbing the small knife he kept on him at all times and bringing it out in front of him, taking a defensive stance, as his hunter instincts went berserk. It took Sam a moment to register the scene before him, but when his mind caught up he nearly dropped his blade out of shock.

There was Jess, in all of her youthful beauty, being roughly restrained by a man wearing a malicious grin on his face. "Hey there, Sammy-boy!" His voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Remember me?" The man's hold on Jess tightened as she struggled uselessly to free herself from his arms, the strength of his grip making her release a small whimper.

"Let her go!" Sam bellowed, his voice shaking from barely restrained fear and fury.

"Tsk Tsk, I guess you don't recognize me after all. Maybe this will help," the man's grin widened as his eyes flashed a sickening yellow.

Sam gasped aloud in shock, gripping his knife so hard that his knuckles turned white, as if it were the only thing grounding him at the moment. Sadly, Sam realized that his blade would be no good against the demon. His eyes darted around, searching for anything that would help him, even though there knew that there would be nothing. For a second his gaze lingered on his cell, entertaining the idea of calling Dean for a second before accepting that his brother would be too far away to get there in time to help him, and even if by some means he did arrive in time, Dean wouldn't have any weapon that would hurt the demon anyways. Returning his gaze to those sickly yellow eyes, Sam stared defiantly at the demon.

"What do you want from me you bastard?" Sam questioned as he caught Jessica's panicking eyes, trying to soothe her fears in any way he could, even though it did little to help them at the moment.

"No need to be unfriendly Sammy-boy. I just want to be your friend, your partner even. You can even call me by my name." At Sam's raised eyebrow, the demon continued. "My name isn't actually Yellow Eyes, you know. As a show of comradeship and faith in you, you can call me Azazel."

"Well just so you know, Azazel," Sam spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'll never be a friend or partner of yours! You murdered my mom, you sick-"

"The same thing will happen to poor, sweet Jess here if you don't do what I say." Azazel interrupted, his grip tightening even more around Jess, causing pain to flash across her face.

But Jess was made of tougher stuff than that, and she called out to Sam with strong resolve in her voice; "No Sam! Don't listen to him, he'll just kill us both anyways!"

"I don't want to kill you Sam, I want your help. Nobody has to get hurt. All you have to do is willingly come with me." Said Azazel, staring intensely at Sam.

Even though Jess's words rang with some truth, Sam knew that the demon wouldn't hesitate to kill Jess, and Sam would not let that happen. Sam heaved a heavy sigh, and let his knife slip from his grasp, falling heavily to the floor. He then raised his hands in surrender, voice downtrodden with defeat as he said to Azazel "If you let her go, I'll come with you."

Azazel's grin widened and his sickening yellow eyes gleamed nastily. He shoved jess roughly to the other side of the room, and stalked leisurely across the bedroom to Sam. "You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you Sammy. Giving up so easily, I expected more from you."

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam growled and pulled bitch face #27 as Azazel grabbed Sam's arms and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs engraved with strange ruins and symbols, clasping them tightly around Sam's wrists behind his back.

"Maybe it's just your lovely girlfriend here who is the cause of your weakness. Well, we simply just can't have that." Sam's face paled as the demon turned away from him and towards the blonde woman who was standing across the room. Raising an arm towards her, Jess flew to the ceiling above them, unable to even struggle as Azazel held her there.

"Stop! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Sam yelled as he too was thrown back, pinned against the wall, useless and unable to save his love.

"Demons lie Sammy-boy, I think that you would have learned that by now. How are you supposed to lead my army when your thoughts are focuses on her? This is simply a sacrifice for the greater good," the demon chuckled darkly, "Well, my greater good."

And with that a large slash cut across Jess's abdomen. Sam's scream for her were drowned out by the roaring of the fire that engulfed her and quickly spread through the rest of apartment. After a minute or so of one of the most traumatizing memories Sam would ever have, Azazel firmly grasped Sam's forearm.

"Come on Sammy-boy, we got work to do," and with that the still screaming Sam and smirking demon disappeared from the burning apartment that Sam had called home.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

Sam was sitting alone in the dark, his head bowed. Sam didn’t know how long it had been since Azazel had zapped them to this abandoned warehouse and chained Sam’s handcuffs to the wall. Long enough for Sam to have stopped crying and his tears to dry. After the demon had made sure that Sam wasn’t going anywhere soon, he had disappeared. Sam should’ve felt relieved that the demon had left, but that meant that Sam was all alone with his thoughts. And that was just about the worst thing that could happen to him right now.

Jess was dead. Azazel had come for Sam, and had killed Jess to get him. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t fallen in love with her, she could be alive right now, living a completely long, happy, and safe life. But Sam had taken that from her. He should never have gone to Stanford, never should have left his family. Never should have fallen in love with her and selfishly put her in danger. You can’t leave hunting, nobody ever does, except through a violent and painful death. And it was Sam’s fault that Jessica had to have one of those deaths. Hell, it was probably his fault that his mom died as well, Azazel killed her above his crib! Why does everyone that Sam loves have to die?

The demon killed her because it wanted him, but Sam would never work with it. He had to get out of here before Azazel came back. Looking up to the engraved cuffs, Sam gave a tug, twisting his wrists as he tried to escape his bonds. But no matter how hard he tried to escape, the cold metal only rubbed his wrists raw. It was no use, and Sam knew it, but he couldn’t give up. Determination shown in his eyes as Sam struggled with all his might to get free, only stopping when the blood began to pour steadily from his scraped and aching wrists. Tightly closing his eyes against his raging emotions, Sam slammed his head against the hard wall behind him. Lights danced in front of his closed eyes as pain flashed through his skull.

“Now Sammy, I can’t have you hurting yourself like this. You’re going to need to have you’re A-game if you are goanna survive these next couple weeks.” Sam jumped violently, his wrist’s cuts painfully flaring at the sudden movement. The demon stood a couple of feet away from him. Despite its light tone, Sam could see the withheld anger in those flashing yellow eyes.

“Oh, sorry. I wouldn’t want to screw up your precious plans,” Sam said with a biting sarcasm, but all Azazel did was smile wickedly at him.

“I’m glad that you’re starting to come around to my way of seeing thing, Sammy-boy.” The demon suddenly reached out and firmly grasped Sam’s cut wrists.

The added pressure drew a small hiss of pain from the young hunter. Sam then started to feel a slight burning, which began to grow more painful as the seconds passed. Azazel’s eyes flashed even brighter as Sam tried to tug his wrists away from the pain he was causing. When the demon released Sam’s wrists they were cut free, the only thing showing that he had ever been cut was the dried blood clinging to his skin.

“There,” the demon said as he examined Sam with a satisfied smirk. “Good as new.”

Sam did nothing but glare at Azazel. He didn’t know that demons could do that. Maybe it was because Azazel wasn’t just any demon.

“Why would you heal me?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Haven’t we already been over this Sammy? I want you to work with me, be my partner and ally.”

“What does that mean? You keep talking about it, but you haven’t said what you really want from me.”

“Sam, you are the key to my success. You’re the one that can free my demon army, and the only one suitable to lead it. We can take this world by force, think of all the possibilities!” Azazel gestured widely as he said this, as if to express the greatness of his plan.

“I won’t help you burn the world! Go find someone else to lead your army!” Sam yelled at the demon, his anger bubbling to the surface.

“Sorry Sammy-boy, but you’re the one that I want. Of course there are other options, but you’re my favorite. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this, but I decided that if I need something to get done, I’m just goanna have to do it myself.” With that Azazel took a strange black dagger from the inside of his jacket, and cut deeply into his own wrist.

The blood flowed rapidly and freely from the wound, just as desperate to escape this demon as Sam was. It pooled on his arm before spilling over and dripping sickeningly to the floor. Azazel showed no sign of feeling any pain from the cut and calmly placed the blade that now shone a dark crimson back inside his jacket. Bringing his bleeding arm up to Sam’s face, the demon calmly asked, “Do you want some?” as if he were offering Sam a glass of fruit punch.

Sam’s eyes widened and he firmly clamped his mouth shut, firmly shaking his head. Then the demon laughed, straight out _laughed_ at Sam as he used his telekinesis and forced Sam’s mouth open. Sam cried out as Azazel tipped his arms and the blood flowed straight into Sam’s mouth. His struggles to get away were useless, as the handcuffs held him firmly in his place. Soon Sam had a mouthful of the metallic sweet liquid, and as much as his mind resisted, his body forced him to swallow before he drowned himself with the substance. The demon’s blood flowed down his throat, but the taste of it stayed in his mouth and throat. Azazel released his hold on him, and Sam gagged at the overwhelming taste of the blood, as the liquid writhed like fire inside of him.

The demon knelt down beside his hostage, grinning at Sam’s utter disgust and horror at the events that had just taken place. “That will do for now. I’ll be back later Sam, and you can have some more.” And with that the demon disappeared.

Sam didn’t move for a long time. He couldn’t even think correctly. What had just happened? Something horrible, and it was just the beginning. The demon would soon be back, and Sam had never dreaded anything more.

***

Mere hours had passed before someone teleported into the room to give Sam some ‘company,’ but surprisingly it wasn’t Azazel. Sam looked at the stranger uneasily. She was pretty tall for a woman (but nowhere near as tall as Sam would be if he were standing), with bright blue eyes, a blonde pixie cut, and a wickedly evil smile on her face. She walked right up to Sam and sat down on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. Sam jerked away from her, something about her made the hair on the back of his neck raise, and rightly so as her eyes flashed black.

“Hey there hot-stuff, I’ve got something for you,” the demon said with a voice smooth as silk, but there was a lightly concealed darkness behind it. She clearly wasn’t someone to mess with, but Sam was a Winchester, and he wasn’t about to be some demon bitch’s bitch if he had any say about it. With a quick shift of his weight and a firm buck from his legs, Sam threw the demon off of him. She glowered at him from her new place on the dirty floor. Rising quickly, she strode over to Sam and slapped him strongly across the face, snapping Sam’s head to the side.

“Now that wasn’t very nice Sam. My father may have a soft spot for you, but I won’t hesitate to teach you some manners.” When Sam continued to glower at her in silence, she smiled once again, all sickly sweet. “I’m Meg, daughter of Azazel. I’m here because my Dad asked me to be, not because I want to be your friend. But I can make your life hell Winchester. You think you got it bad with a dead girlfriend? That’s nothing compared to what I’ll do to you if you cross me.”

At the mention of Jess Sam’s rage took over and he kicked out at Meg, swiping her feet out from under her. When she jumped back up, there was a blade in her hand. Sam’s breath caught in his throat at thrust the blade into his shoulder, then she began to viciously twist it, drawing a strangled cry from Sam. Meg ripped the knife back out of the wound and then sliced her own wrist. Sam was still lost in the pain as she wretched open his mouth and poured her tainted blood down his throat. This time Sam refused to swallow, instincts be damned. So Meg simply covered his mouth with her hand, firmly closing it, as she dug her fingers into his open wound. Sam struggled to scream and ended up choking on the blood as it slid down his throat. Meg removed her hand as half of it went in his lungs. With heaving breaths Sam tried to regain the oxygen he lost. Right before Meg disappeared, she gave his stab wound one more twist, her laughter echoing in the empty warehouse long after she was gone.

Time passed rapidly from there on. There was the hours that he was left alone to recover and dwell in his mind, and then that spent with the demons. Different demons would appear and force their blood down his throat, then disappear. Usually it was Azazel or Meg. Meg would usually torture him, whereas Azazel would be kind (comparatively), healing the wounds inflicted on him by others. But that in itself was its own torture, as it always hurt much more than the actual wound ever did. Sam had no clue how long this went on for. Weeks? Months? Either way, Sam saw no end to it in sight, his family wouldn’t be looking for him, and they probably didn’t even know that he was gone.

The change was subtle at first. Sam noticed it one day when a demon came in to give him the demonic blood. A few days before this Sam had given up on resisting the demons, there was no use. No one was coming for him. But when the demon poured the blood in his mouth he found that he _liked_ it. The taste that he had once despised Sam now found heavenly, despite the irony in the fact. Sam needed the blood. Even though the words seemed so inadequate to how much he longed for the evil liquid, Sam was addicted, every fiber of his being ached when the demons weren’t there, pouring it down his throat.

Sam was disgusted with himself. What would his family think? John would probably disown him, in the least. His Dad always saw the world so black and white. Even though Sam hated to think about it, he knew that John would probably hunt him. How Dean would react was more questionable. He and his brother used to be so close, but with Sam leaving for Stanford, he wasn’t sure how strong their bond still was. Sam wanted to believe that his brother would never hurt him, but if Dean did decide that Sam was something evil . . . Sam knew he wouldn’t take it well. Sam didn’t know what was happening to him, but it was definitely something dark and demonic. And anything to do with demons was immediately something to be hunted in the Winchester’s point of view. So where did that leave Sam?

***

_ Weeks later . . . _

A demon lackey suddenly appears outside the fancy door that led to the room his master occupied. He wrung his hands nervously, his black eyes flashing with fear. Sure, Azazel was one of the more forgiving lords of the Underworld, but he was still a very powerful demon. All that he could hope is that Azazel was in a good enough mood to not shoot the messenger. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the low level demon knocked on the solid, dark wood.

“Come in,” His master’s voice called out.

Entering the room nervously, the demon hesitantly approached his superior. “My lord,” his voice was shaky, so he cleared his throat and continued on much steadier. “It’s Sam Winchester . . .”

“Yes, what about him?” Azazel asked, starting to grow impatient with this quivering excuse of a demon.

“He’s escaped sir.”

The room was silent for a few seconds before Azazel shrugged dismissively. “It’s about time. I thought he’d given up.”

“Uummm, so you planned for him to-?”

“Of course I planned for Sam to escape!” Azazel said heatedly. “Do you think he could escape if I didn’t want him to?” The lesser demon stayed silent, fearing he had overstepped his bounds. Rolling his eyes, Azazel continued. “I need Sam to work with me willingly. The spell was only half of it. The one thing that keeps Sam from the world of the Supernatural is his longing to have a normal life, and with what he is now, he can never have that. By having him escape, he’ll realize that we are the only ones who accept him, and then willingly come back to me. I want Sam to be loyal to me, not just some lackey like you.” The lesser demon shuffled his feet, not knowing how to respond to this safely, so he chose to stay mute. “I have one job for you. I need you to tip of Dean Winchester of Sam’s whereabouts.”

“Why would you want the older sibling to find him? With what Sam is now, won’t he try and harm him?”

“I’m counting on it. That will be the last straw for Sam. When his brother turns on him, he’ll feel completely and utterly alone. That’s when Sam will come back to our awaiting arms, and then he and I will create Hell on Earth.” Azazel’s yellow eyes gleamed with dark joy as his minion disappeared to set the next part of his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Well. Yeah. Sorry that I never updated on this site :/ Sucky on my part. Here ya go all you peeps (:


	3. Family Reunions

Chapter 3

 

It was late evening by the time Dean Winchester walked into a noisy, crowded bar frequented by Stanford students. He leisurely strolled up to the counter, taking a seat on one of the chairs there. If there was only one thing that Sam got right about leaving for college, it was all of the bars filled with hot chicks. But Dean knew his brother. Rolling his eyes, he pictured Sam with his nose buried in some boring book at the nearest library instead of out here having some fun. Dean snapped out of his thoughts as a young, fit blonde came over to get his order.

“Hey there Amanda,” Flashing a confident smile at her, Dean paused for a second to read the nametag placed over her distractingly sloping chest.

“Hey yourself Tiger. What can I getcha?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Dean only barely managed to stop himself from putting his ‘charm’ in good use, he was sadly here for other reasons than frisky college waitresses. “Just a beer for now,” he said with a half-smile, which she returned in full.

She quickly bounced, ahem, walked away, returning shortly with the cold brew. “Are you sure there’s not _anything_ else you need?” Amanda asked innocently, leaning beguilingly over the counter to give Dean an even more appreciative view.

The older Winchester’s resolve wavered for a second, slightly clearing his throat and tugging at the neck of his shirt. When did it get so hot in here? Maybe he would take some time to get to know Amanda a little bit better, it wasn’t like Sam was goanna notice if he took a little longer to show up. Mainly because Sam didn’t know that his older brother was coming. He took a long drink from his glass, bringing his eyes back up to meet her’s with moderate difficulty. But with a resigned sigh, he asks this particularly eager to help girl about what he came here for. Or, more accurately, who. “Actually, I’m looking for my brother; Sam Winchester. Do you know where I could find him?”

Amanda’s once cheery face instantly fell and she suddenly straightened, looking strangely at Dean, with a look similar to apprehension and something that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on. But as soon as she spoke, it was clear in her voice - pity. “You’re Sam’s brother?” Dean nodded, wary of why this girl’s attitude had changed so drastically, his smile slowly faded away. “You . . . You never heard?”

What didn’t Dean hear about? What the hell could’ve happened? But Dean already knew the answer to that; nothing good. As Bobby liked to say, the Winchesters don’t have any luck, and if they did, it’d be bad. And the worst of that bad luck followed Sammy around like no tomorrow. Dean’s went into complete big brother mode, his once light and playful tone switching to deadly serious. “What didn’t I hear about?” Amanda hesitated, biting her lip in a way that Dean would’ve found very attractive a few seconds ago. Trying again, he softened his voice, but kept it every bit as insistent. “Please, Amanda, I need to know. What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath and nodded off to a corner booth. They made their way over to it, Dean’s leg bouncing nervously the second he sat down. Amanda took steadying breath, steeling her emotions as Dean grew more and more nervous about the way she was acting. “It was about three months ago,” She began, and Dean felt himself slightly relax at that. Sam would’ve called him if something really bad had happened all that time ago, so he was probably fine by now. But as Amanda continued Dean found that he had jumped to conclusions far too soon. “Sam and his girlfriend Jessica were living together. They had already been dating for a few months, and they were perfect for each other. No one had seen either of them ever happier than when they were together. There was a rumor that Sam was going to propose to Jess.” Now Dean was just confused. Was Amanda just overreacting from some breakup? Maybe Dean was giving this girl too much credit in the brains department.

As Amanda continued her eyes becoming slightly tearful “And one night, they were both at home, and there was a fire.” Dean froze. “Jess . . . Jess didn’t make it. And Sam went missing. Nobody has seen or heard from him since.” She reached across the table, taking Dean’s hand in her own. “I’m so sorry. The police thought that he might’ve set the fire, but we all know that Sam would never do that. He loved Jess.”

Sam was missing. Sammy had been missing for three months after a fire that killed his girlfriend and burned down his apartment. _Three months_! Oh God, Sam could be anywhere! And Dean hadn’t even had a freaking clue until now that he had disappeared off the face of the Earth! What if he was hurt? Anything could have happened to him. “Son of a bitch,” Dean said quietly, clenching his hands into tight fists. Dean needed to find his brother and clear up this whole mess as soon as possible. But Dean tried to reassure himself. Sam was a Winchester, not just any monster could get the jump on him. He had probably just bolted after the fire, not being able to face what had happened. Hey, if there’s anything Sam’s good at, it’s running away from those who love him. Dean winced at that, _too far man, too far_ he thought to himself, knowing that that was way too harsh. Especially in light of recent events.

Running his fingers through his neatly cut hair, Dean sighed before looking Amanda intently in the eyes. “Are you _sure_ that nobody’s heard from him?”

“Sorry, but no. If I could help you, I would, but he just disappeared.” She looked at him sympathetically.

Dean rose from his seat, putting his half-smile back on his face, even though it was a little empty now. “Thanks for your help.” He said sincerely.

“Yeah, no problem. Good luck finding your brother.” And with that she walked away with her hips swaying back and forth oh so sweetly as she returned to her shift behind the bar.

Dean spent the next half hour questioning the college students in the bar, but he got nothing more than some sympathetic looks. No one had a clue to where Sammy had gone. He decided to ask around some more tomorrow and see if he could get some clues. Dean left the bar and walked out to the Impala, and was putting the key in the door as he heard someone approaching him from behind. Turning around, Dean was now facing a kinda shady, nervous guy who was slowing approaching him.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked gruffly, in no mood to beat around the bush.

“Actually, I might be able to help you.” Dean raised his brow, looking at him disbelievingly. “I heard that you looking for Sam Winchester.”

At this, Dean immediately straightened, a small amount of hope flickering to life. “Do you know where I can find him?” He asked, getting straight to the point. When he started to walk over to meet the man halfway the guy edged away from his approach. Dean stopped, frowning at his weird behavior. Why was he offering help but too nervous to get anywhere near Dean? There was something off about this guy, though Dean was willing to overlook this in hope for any information about his little brother.

“I saw him a couple days ago coming back from a trip when I stopped at this little bar just at the borders of Utah and Wyoming. Sam was working there.”

“Are you sure?” Dean questioned, not wanting to trace down a false lead when he could still ask around some more here.

“I shared his pre-law class, I’m pretty sure that I’d recognize that guy anywhere. He kinda stands out in a crowd.” This made Dean smile, thinking of his gigantor brother’s height. Sam always tried to slouch down to appear shorter, but it didn’t really work. The kid stuck out in a crowd like a sore thumb.

If this guy was right, then Dean didn’t want to waste any time. “Where exactly did you see him?” Dean finally relaxed as the man gave him the details. He was going to go and find his brother. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam wasn’t dealing well with his girlfriend’s death, he could tell by the way the kid had bolted from Stanford when he had worked so hard to get there in the first place. Throwing a hasty thanks over his shoulder, Dean jumped into the Impala. Revving the engine, he hightailed it out of there. He had a little brother to find.

Meanwhile, the man that had been so helpful to Dean was left standing in the dust storm that the Impala had created. He had a fixed scowl on his face as his eyes flashed pitch black. The demon rolled his eyes as the car started blasted AC/DC right before it turned the corner and continued on out of sight. He then disappeared to report back to his master, almost a little surprises himself at how well Azazel’s plan was working.

***

Sam is wiping down the bar’s counters. It’s almost closing time, and there are only a couple groups of people left. One particular rowdy group of guys catches Sam’s attention as their boisterous laughter carries across the room from their current residence at the pool table. Sam is so not looking forward to having to tell them to leave when the time comes. It’s not the fact that they outnumber him by six to one, it’s that Sam has been trying to keep a low profile. With a small sigh Sam continues to wipe down the counter as a customer sits in front of him.

Not glancing up Sam speaks to him “What can I get you?” But his head snaps up to attention when he hears the one voice he’d recognize anywhere.

“A beer’s fine,” Said Dean, smiling cockily at his brother.

Sam damn near has a heart attack as he openly stares, he was sure that he had covered his tracks. He had tried so hard to disappear, how in the world did his brother manage to find him? “D-Dean?” Sam finally manages to stutter out.

“The one and only,” he replies, brow slightly furrowing at Sam’s reaction to his brother.

“How did you find me?” Sam asks, trying regain his composure. If Dean knew, they wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. Struggling to become calm, he grabs Dean a beer and hands it to him, holding back a flinch when he pops off the top.

“It wasn’t that hard college boy,” the words kinda just rolled out of his mouth, but he felt a twinge of regret when Sam’s eyes darkened slightly. This wasn’t really how he wanted to talk to his brother about what had happened, but Dean wasn’t known for his tactfulness in conversations. “What happened Sammy? I went to get you at the college and you weren’t there. And then I hear about this whole fire thing.” Dean was at least able to not bring up the subject about Sam’s girlfriend. That would definitely not go over well with Sam.

Sam avoided answering Dean’s questions by asking his own. “Why did you come looking for me? Shouldn’t you be out hunting with Dad?”

Rolling his eyes at Sam’s poor attempt at changing the subject, Dean answered him. “Sam, I’ve been hunting by myself for some time now.”

“Dad let you hunt by yourself?” Sam asked, raising his brow.

“I’m twenty-six Sam, I can go on solo jobs. But that’s so not the point right now. Dad’s gone missing Sam. I haven’t heard from him for a couple of months and I think it might have something to do with the Demon. I could really use your help in finding him.” At this Sam’s face paled dramatically at his words, and his hands started to shake slightly. This triggered some alarms in Dean. Why was Sammy so afraid all of the sudden? “Are you okay Sam? What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“I-I’m fine Dean,” Sam took a long, shaky breath. “I can’t help you Dean. You don’t need my help on this anyway, you’ll be fine by yourself.” As Dean’s face fell, Sam felt really bad. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t risk Dean finding out, and if they were out hunting for Azazel and Dad, he almost definitely would. And Sam didn’t know what he’d do if he ever saw the Demon again, just the thought of him was sending his body into a panicked state. “I’m sorry man, but no.”

“It’s not that I need your help Sammy, I want it.”

This made Sam feel even worse. But if Dean knew, would he still want Sam? “It’s Sam, not Sammy.” He said, with a small attempt at lightening the mood, but it didn’t really work.

“Look Sam, if this is about what happened at Stanford, I get it man. It must have been really hard to lose your girlfriend like that.” Sam stiffened as Dean spoke. Dean hated to do this, but he didn’t want to just leave his little brother in this no-name bar in the middle of nowhere. “If . . . If you need to talk-”

Sam suddenly slammed his fist into the wooden bar, the force of it knocked over Dean’s untouched beer. “I don’t want to talk Dean. Just leave me alone man. I came here to be alone, so can you just go? I don’t want to help you on your search for Dad, he probably just ditched your ass.” And how screwed up was that? Dean never was into his so called ‘chick-flick moments,’ and here he was asking if Sam wanted to talk and Sam just pushing him away. Sam felt horrible as he threw these words at his brother, Dean’s eyes at first shining with hurt before he put on his mask. But Sam needed him to leave, no matter how much it hurt the both of them.

Once Sam had finished Dean stiffly stood up. “Fine Sam. Have fun being all alone you selfish bastard!” And with that he stormed out of the bar, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sam covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hold back the hurt from what had just happened. Once he had gotten it together, he glanced around the bar. Thankfully it had fully cleared out, except for that one group of guys, so there had been practically no witnesses to their dispute. Some day this had turned out to be. A glance at the clock showed him it was time to close up, and damn, he was ready for it.

After he had finished cleaning up the tables and booths, he reluctantly walked up to the group if men. “Hey guys, it’s time to clear out. It’s closing time, you can come back tomorrow.” They pointedly ignored him, just laughing louder at whatever the hell they were talking about. “C’mon, it’s time for you to leave.” Sam grasped one of their shoulders, and they all simultaneously turned to him. Sam took a step back, eyeing them warily.

They were all grinning at Sam, making his feel extremely uneasy. And then all of their eyes flashed black. With a gasp, Sam turned to run, not sure if even now, he could handle six demons by himself. But then one of them picked him up bodily with their powers and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into and smash a table. Groaning, Sam lifted himself to his feet. It looks like his only choice was to try and fight them off. With a heavy feeling in his heart, Sam closed his eyes as he summoned his powers. When he opened them a second later they were a yellow similar to Azazel’s with black streaks throughout them. Bringing up his arm, he aimed his open hand at the nearest demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! ;P Here's what I have finished so far. I'm about half way through the next chapter & have a surprise character for you guys. I plan to get a lot of stuff done in that one, so it's gonna end up being pretty big.


	4. Demons, Deals, and Dean, Oh My!

Chapter 4

 

Focusing on the demon in front of him Sam slowly closed his hand and twisted it so his palm was facing upward. Scrunching up his face in concentration he pictured the black smoke of the demon’s essence leaving its host. The demon’s smirk fell as it felt the first tugs of Sam’s power grasping it. It only managed to take a few menacing steps toward the youngest Winchester before collapsing to its knees, clutching at its throat as pitch black wisps of its ruined soul was forced to evict its current residence. With a strangled choking noise more and more of the demon pooled on the dirty wooden floor of the bar. In one swift movement Sam quickly jerked his hand back to his chest, mentally connecting the motion to signal the final step of his self-made exorcism. Flashes of red mixed with the demon smoke and the essence dissipated as the demon was dragged back to where it belonged.

While this was happening the other demons had stared on in shock. They had not been told that the kid’s powers had developed to anywhere near this level of strength and finesse when they were passed on the information about his whereabouts. But as the last bits of the unfortunate demon was sent back to the pits the group snapped out of their initial surprise, quickly replacing it with the intense malevolent rage that only demons can truly foster. With angry cries they charged at the Winchester who quickly responded. Sam sent the demons flying back with an outward thrust of his palm, slamming them forcefully against the opposite wall and pinning them there. Sadly demons aren’t known for their willingness to peacefully surrender and they pushed back against Sam’s hold with their own demonic powers. He knew he couldn’t hold them for long, but he also knew the second he let go he was screwed, so Sam fought against the demon’s struggles. The strength the task required was too much for his mind and body, his strength steadily draining. It wasn’t long before Sam was struck with a wave of dizziness as the world swayed and lights danced before his eyes.

The second he regained his grip on reality Sam focused again on keeping the demons pinned, but one had broken free of his weakened grasp and ran at him. It was almost as if the world slowed down. Sam watched as the demon quickly closed the ground between them. The demons would win in an all-out fight. Sam was outmanned and outmatched, his powers might be incredible, but they weren’t magic. He would be beaten, captured, and dragged back to Azazel and all the horrors that came with the demon that did this to him. The bastard that ripped apart his family and destroyed Sam’s humanity. At the thought of that Sam was filled with a deep sense of determination that he hadn’t felt ever since he had been first taken by Azazel. No, Sam would not go back, he’d rather die. And Sam was a Winchester, which meant that you go down fighting, or not at all. There was only one last thing that could give Sam a fighting chance, and even though it was unspeakable, disgusting, and most definitely evil, he would do it if he could drag some demons down to the pits with him.

Whipping out the small blade that replaced the one he had lost in the fire all those months ago, Sam sidestepped the charging demon at the last moment; slashing the knife across its throat in one impeccably precise movement, using the demon’s momentum against it. The demon stumbled to the ground, surprise evident in its face as Sam descended upon it and latched his mouth onto the gushing wound. Its struggles to push Sam off were useless, Sam’s grip was too strong. As its vessel swiftly died the demon tried to escape the Winchester while it could, but Sam used his powers to keep it in the host. Sam drank deeply and greedily, the demon blood giving him an insane power boost. All weakness Sam had felt moments ago instantly disappeared. When the blood slowed down to a slight trickle Sam stood up swiftly, wiping away the blood on his face with the back of his hand. Forming tight fists with his hands and facing his opponents once more, Sam exorcised the five demons simultaneously, their angry swears for revenge falling upon deaf ears.

Sam swayed unsteadily as he stood alone in the trashed bar surrounded by the host’s corpses. Having never gotten much practice with his powers besides the forced sessions with Azazel, Sam wasn’t prepared for the acute whiplash he received as the use of his powers took its toll; leaving him weak and nauseous. Looking down as he tried to take deep, steadying breaths Sam’s eyes immediately fell to the bloody and drained corpse at his feet. As the urge to throw up became prominent Sam stumbled away from the corpse. Colliding with the bar, Sam sank down to the floor, his eyes never leaving his victim. Oh my God, what had he _done_? Sam had sworn that he would never drink demon’s blood again. His shirt and face were still hot and sticky with the bloody evidence of his actions. He was no better than the demons he had just sent back to Hell. Sam had just drained a man of all his blood, and he had _liked it_ , it made him feel _good_. Tears filled his eyes, but he roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand. Drinking the blood made him feel powerful, invincible. But now all he felt was disgust at himself, at what he had become.

Feeling the tugs of unconsciousness at the corners of his mind, Sam gratefully gave in. Anything to get away from the bodies and his thoughts. Moments before the darkness fully eclipsed him, Sam heard a stunned gasp from across the room. Weakly opening his yellow eyes, Sam breath caught in his throat as he saw Dean staring at him, looking just as horrified as Sam felt, but his big brother’s expression swiftly morphed into one of rage. No matter how hard he struggled, Sam couldn’t keep the darkness away any longer, and as he slipped away he managed to whisper a word. “Sorry.” And then he knew no more.

***

Dean grunted as he dragged his brother into the Devil’s Trap drawn on the bar’s wooden floor. He wasn’t about to risk the demon waking back up and then running off in Sam’s body. Dean was furious at himself! He had almost walked out on Sam while he was possessed, leaving him at the mercy of a freaking demon! Demons aren’t exactly gentle with their host’s, and Dean never would have forgiven himself if something were to happen to Sam. He should have known that it wasn’t Sam. Sam wouldn’t have said those things to Dean. At least he hoped not. And this obviously wasn’t just any demon, it had yellow eyes. Not exactly like the ones his father had described with precise detail, but enough that this demon was obviously connected to the one that killed his and Sam’s mother. It also didn’t take a genius to connect the blood covering Sam and the drained demon host to know that his little brother was now pumped full of tainted blood. Who knew how that could affect the kid? Shaking his head to hopefully help clear it, Dean stepped out of the trap.

As he flipped through the pages of John’s journal the demon began to stir. By the time Dean had found the exorcism it was shakily lifting itself into a sitting position; propping itself up with its arms and opening its eyes which had returned to Sam’s hazel coloring. “Dean?” Sam’s voice was shaky and hoarse. Grinding his teeth together Dean pointedly ignored the monster. “Dean. I . . . I never wanted for you to find out-”

“Find out what?!” Dean asked, eyes flashing angrily. “That you possessed my brother you sick son of a bitch?” The demon visually recoiled at this, flinching back at Dean’s words and hiding his eyes behind his bangs. The rage Dean was harboring towards the demon greatly increased at the Sam like reaction. This monster had no right to act anything like his brother. “I’m going to give you one chance demon. Leave my brother now and I’ll let you go. And if you don’t I’ll send you back to burn in Hell.”

Sam’s head jerked up at that, panicked eyes staring at Dean. “Wait! Wait Dean, please, you can’t! It won’t work, I can’t leave!”

“Oh really?” Dean said before the demon could continue as he quirked an eyebrow. With the Winchester flair, Dean sent a cheeky smirk at him. “I have a handy dandy demon exorcism right here and I’m pretty sure that you don’t have a snowballs chance against resisting it.”

The demon’s eyes opened wide with such an intense fear that Dean almost stopped, but focusing on how he was about to free his brother, Dean read the Latin verse aloud. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii-.”

The effect was instantaneous. Sam arms collapsed and he fell heavily back to the floor, eyes snapping from hazel to yellow as he let out strangled cries of pain. The further Dean got the louder Sam became, until he was openly screaming in agony as though being horribly tortured. Sam turned and twisted his body in unnatural ways as he clawed at the floorboards; leaving deep gashes in the wood. Dean’s voice started to become shaky and tight. The thing that caused Dean to stop was when the demon began to try and say Dean’s name. The sound so horrible and broken and Sam that the words died in his throat.

The demon just laid there; taking quick, shallow breaths as it struggled to recover. Dean wanted to turn away from his brother so badly, not have see him just lying there, obviously still in pain. But he couldn’t. Sam was still possessed and Dean wasn’t able to man up and finish the exorcism because he was too much of a sissy. It was the demon who was in pain, not his brother. Pulling his hands down his face, Dean struggled to think up another way to exorcise the demon but was coming up with zilch.

“Why did you stop?” Dean’s eyes met with the demon’s yellow ones as it looked at him with a hesitant hope. Scowling, he chose not to answer. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to have friendly conversation with a demon. Unfortunately the demon didn’t seem able to just leave the Winchester alone. It seemed to try and gather some courage as it slowly raised itself from the floor, pain flickering across Sam’s face, until it stood unsteadily. “Dean, I need you to listen to me.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Dean spat at it. “I don’t have to do anything for you! You’re possessing my brother! You’re a _DEMON_!” With that word he managed to express all of his disgust towards the monster that was controlling Sam, venom practically dripping from it.

“Please, what I say is going to sound insane, but it’s true. You have to hear me out Dean,” Sam pleaded with his brother. “If you hate me afterwards, it’s okay, I understand, but please, just let me explain.”

And even though all Dean wanted to do was yell at the demon and find a way to get rid of him as soon as possible, something stopped him. The way that the demon was acting, it was so close to . . . it was just messing with Dean’s mind. Dean needed it to shut up, preferably as soon as possible, so maybe if he were to entertain it for a few moments he could get some peace. “Fine, I’ll listen.” He said in a low voice. “But after this you shut the Hell up. Agreed?”

“Yeah, agreed.” A hesitant smile appeared on Sam’s face as he nodded eagerly. “Umm, it’s a little hard to explain,” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. There wasn’t time for a full explanation, he’d just have to come out and say it. “Dean, it’s me, Sam. I’m a demon. The demon who killed our mom, Azazel, killed Jess and took me from Stanford so he could turn me into _this_. A _monster_. A _demon_.” The depression and self-loathing was extremely evident in his voice.

Dean’s expression darkened dangerously as the demon spoke, became angrier and angrier. How dare it try and pose as Sam. The freaking _nerve_. Like Dean wouldn’t be able to know whether or not this was really Sam. This was just a pitiful attempt to try and get to Dean so that it could escape. Demons lie, and this one obviously sucked at it. “Do you think I’m freaking stupid?” The demon froze at Dean’s outburst, any other words that it had planned to say blocked. “There’s no way that Sam could ever be a demon! Unlike you, my brother is not evil. If that is the best lie that you can come up with then you’re one poor excuse for a demon.”

“I’m not lying to you,” Sam tried to argue back. “You’ve got to believe me Dean. I know that I’m something evil now and that you probably hate me, but it is really me Dean.”

An unexpected splash of holy water caused Sam to stumble back from the now flask wielding Winchester as he cried out in pain. He frantically scrubbed the blessed water off with his sleeve, careful not to get it on his hands. The demon acted as though the liquid was a potent acid, which was just about the equivalent of the burning, stinging pain that it caused. Looking back up to Dean, pleading yellow eyes were met with harsh green ones.

“You are _not_ my brother.” Dean growled, before he abruptly turned and left the building, slamming the door behind him.

***

Sam watched his brother walk away. He couldn’t bring himself to call out to him again. Sinking back to the floor, Sam covered his face with a hand and tightly shut his eyes. Surprisingly, he had never thought that Dean might not accept that Sam had turned into a demon. He had expected the hate and disgust, but not the denial. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, because he should have known better. Winchesters knew better than to trust demons, especially when they were ‘possessing’ your brother. It's not like he deserved his brother’s trust. Maybe it was a good thing that Dean didn’t believe him. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt Dean as much if he believed his brother was possessed by something they hunt and not turned into one.

Dark thoughts overwhelmed his mind and Sam had no clue how much time had passed when he heard the door to the bar open again. Sam looked up and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that it wasn’t his brother. Instead there stood a middle aged man in an extremely expensive looking suit with a smug look on his face and two well-built men standing stoically behind him.

"Here's a rare sight boys," there was a distinct English accent to his voice. "A hunter stuck in a Devil's Trap." Immediately Sam pulled a classic bitch face in response. Who the Hell did this guy think he was? But before he could ask, the man continued speaking, obviously enjoying the chance to monologue. "I am Crowley, King of the Crossroads." His eyes flashed red dramatically. "And you, Sam Winchester, are what all the demons are gossiping about nowadays.” Crowley said with a smirk. “Azazel’s chosen boy king getting himself a set of black eyes and then escaping is the most interesting thing that’s happened since the whole demon and hunter fiasco with JFK. But that’s beside the point Moose. Lucky for you, I've decided that it would be in both of our better interests for you to escape.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the nickname

“I don’t need a demon’s help. I’ll be fine by myself.”

“You speak like you’re not one of us now Sam.” Crowley noted.

Sam's glared nastily. "The last thing that I want is to owe some demon.”

Crowley came a few steps closer to the Devil’s Trap, stopping about a foot from the edge of its confines. “I am not just _some_ demon. I am a king, and a business man, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” He corrected, but Crowley just ignored him.

“Right now Azazel has sent his top demons to come and fetch you. You remember Meg, right?” A visible shudder came over Sam at the demon’s name. “You see, old yellow eyes figures that you’ve had enough time to catch up with you ‘loving’ big brother to realize that you belong with other demons and not humans. He thinks that you’ll come willingly with him after the way that Dean has treated you.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest. No matter how much Dean hated him, he would never willingly return to Azazel. But Crowley already seemed to know this. “I’m sure that you would just prefer to get away from the both of them right now Moose, so I’ll make you a deal. I’ll break this trap and you will owe me. One day I’ll summon you and then you’ll have to do a single task for me. It won’t be anytime soon, but it will happen. And you are mine until you finish the job. Do we have a deal Sam?”

No. That’s what Sam wished he could say. But they both knew that he’d rather owe the demon before him than be taken by Azazel. So, with a heavy heart, Sam breathed “yes.” Crowley flashed him a smile and with a wave of his hand the wood that the trap was on splintered; breaking the lines. Before Sam could move Crowley came forward and kissed him on the mouth and Sam felt a sharp pinch on his arm.

“What the Hell?” Sam asked, stumbling back.

“Sorry sweetheart, but a kiss completes a deal and I’ll need some of your blood for when I summon you.” The King said as he waved a now filled syringe that had been the source of the pinch. “It’s been nice doing business with you Moose, but we really must be going. As should you if you want to get out of here before Meg shows up with her lackeys. Try and stay alive until I need you Winchester.” And with that the demon left with his henchmen following behind silently.

Sam stood there for a moment before he turned and went out the back door. The deal he had just made would be pointless if he ran into his brother again as he tried to escape. But the thought of leaving Dean to face Meg and the rest of Azazel’s minions alone caused him to pause in the doorway, worrying his bottom lip as he looked back to the front door that lead to his brother. He knew that Dean wouldn’t want his help and wouldn’t do the same for him if the situations were reversed. Hell, if Sam did help, his brother would probably just throw him back in a Devil’s Trap. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, Sam continued out the back door, away from danger and his brother.

***

It wasn’t Sam. It couldn’t be Sam. Sam can’t be a demon. It’s just not possible.

Right?

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled to no one as he stood alone outside the bar. He couldn’t just leave the demon alone, so he just stood there in the parking lot next to the Impala, trying to sort out his thoughts. Demons lie, every hunter knows that, but this one wasn’t good at lying, he was incredible at acting. Because that’s what this was, an act. A demon acting like he was actually Sam so that he could escape. But it was too good. It got down all of the emotions and quirks, reacted in every freaking way that Dean’s little brother would.

Sam had only been possessed one other time when they were both teenagers, and Dean had caught on almost immediately. It’s not that the demon was bad at it or sloppy, because that wasn’t the case. Their dad had been completely fooled (not that that said a lot for Sam and John’s relationship), but Dean could tell. The point is that Dean _knows_ his brother, in many ways better than he knows himself. But Dean would’ve had no clue that this wasn’t his brother if he hadn’t walked in and seen him with those yellow eyes as he exorcised the other demons. Which brang up another subject; how and why would a demon exorcise its own kind? Dean didn’t even know that demons could do that to each other, and it doesn’t make any sense why he would. Aren’t demons supposed to work together? Ugh, Dean was getting a major headache from today’s events. He had imagined that getting Sammy to come with him would be a relatively simple task, but this was turning out to be a huge pain in the ass.

For the sixth time since he had fled the bar, Dean flicked open his phone and scrolled down to his dad’s number. He should call him. Dean knew John probably wouldn’t pick up, but there was a small chance that his dad at least listened to the messages Dean left him. His dad would want to know. He might be able to help. But for the sixth time something stopped him. The same feeling that made him listen to the demon back in the bar. And even though he would give anything to not admit it to himself, he had to. It was the feeling that was reserved for Sam and Sam alone. The brotherly bond between them. His big brother sense. The feeling that he had to make everything okay and look out for Sam, was being directed towards the demon possessing him.

 _If_ it was possessing him.

There it was. The doubt in his mind. What if it _was_ Sam? What if Sam _was_ a demon? Could it be possible?

“No.” Dean says aloud. “No way. Now freaking way is that Sam. Sam is possessed!” He couldn’t believe it.

 _But it acts so much like him_ , says a voice in his head. _And Winchesters have the worst luck_. _Sam has always had the biggest target over his head_. _Could yellow eyes_ - _Azazel is what the demon had called him- have done this too him_? _Is it even possible_?

Dean needed to call Bobby. Bobby would know if it was possible, or could at least find out if it was before Dean came to any conclusions on this whole situation. He was about to grab his phone when he heard people approaching from behind. When he turned he came face to face with a chick. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes that glittered darkly in the night. She was kinda pretty, but was closer to Sam’s type of girl than Dean’s. If it had been just her showing up to a bar late at night, Dean wouldn’t have worried much. But a guy is allowed to get a little nervous when she has at least a dozen black-eyed demons right behind her. Forgetting about getting his phone, Dean instead drew out his flask of Holy Water, though he knew it wasn’t going to do him any good in the long run. He didn’t stand a chance against a group this big.

“Well, Well,” She purred. “If it isn’t Sammy’s big brother Dean. I know that you’re supposed to be the dumb one, but that flask isn’t goanna do you any good honey.” With that the flask was thrown from his hands by her demonic telekinesis. “You know, I got to get pretty close to your brother the two months that my father had him. I’d love the chance to do the same to you.” She pulled out a sleek, small knife played with it absently in her hands. “I wonder if you would scream for me like he did. If you’d call out your brother’s name as I-”

“Shut the Hell up you Bitch!” Dean roared before she could say anything else. “I’m going to freaking kill you for even touching him!”

And then she laughed. Just full out laughed at him. “Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? You don’t have a way to kill me and you’re out numbered. But lucky for you, I’m here for Sam. So if you just let us take him and leave then I won’t have to kill you quite so painfully.” She looked extremely disappointed at that prospect.

“If you think I’m just going to stand here then you’ve got another thing coming.” He stood tall before her, spreading his stance as he drew his gun.

“Good. I was thinking that I might not get to mess up that pretty face of yours.” She said with a sneer, the demons behind her shifting where they stood with anticipation for the fight.

But before anyone could move, a figure walked up behind Dean until he stood beside him. Dean quickly turned his gun to point at him, but immediately moved it away when he saw it was Sam. Speedily moving a couple steps away from the demon, Dean started to ask “How did you get out of-” but found himself stopping when Sam gave him a look that said _Just trust me for a moment_. Dean hesitated, but then gave a small nod and turned his gun back towards the bitch and her cronies. His hunter side was screaming at him to not trust either group, but the rest of him told him to trust Sam. Or the demon possessing him. Damnit, Dean needed to figure this out before his head exploded.

“Long time, no see hot-stuff. Miss me?” The she-demon asked.

“Bite me, Meg.” Sam replied. Dean could tell that he was doing a pretty good job acting tough, but he actually terrified of her.

“If I remember right, it was always you that ended up doing that to me.” Meg said with a knowing smile.

Sam flinched slightly at her words, memories of their ‘sessions’ flashing before his eyes, but kept going as if he wasn’t fazed. “I’m going to give you one chance to run back to Azazel before I send you all back to Hell.”

“You’re not strong enough for that Sam.” Dean froze. Meg had just called the demon Sam. Could that mean . . . ? “Boy King or not, you haven’t had enough practice or blood to be able to. I bet that you used up every drop of power you had on those demons father sent earlier.” Despite her confident words, she started to look slightly nervous.

“I’ve had an entire month to build up my powers. The only reason why I’m not exorcising you all right now is because I want you to tell Azazel how powerful I’ve become.”

“You’re bluffing,” Meg said uncertainly. The demons behind her shuffled nervously.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked with narrowed eyes. “Because if you attack us you had better be.”

No one dared to move for a moment. Sam stared Meg down as she sized him up. After what seemed like eternity, Meg flashed the Winchesters a smile. “Looks like I’ll just have to wait to use this on you till next time, Dean.” She flashed her knife through the air before putting it back in its sheath. “See you around, Sammy.” Meg called before they all turned and disappeared into the night.

The brothers stood there for a moment before the faced each other. “Dean, I-” but the demon had to stop as the world began to spin. Dean moved forward and grabbed his shoulder, steadying him before stepping away again.

“Why did you do that? If you got out of the trap you could have just ran off and left me to die. Why risk your life? It’s obvious that you can barely keep yourself standing, let alone take on a dozen demons.” Dean questioned as he looked into those yellow eyes. Now that he really looked at them, they were more gold than the sickening yellow that John had described from Azazel.

The demon took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Dean his eyes were hazel once more. “It’s because I’m your brother Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I suck. I haven't updated in months and this chapter didn't go as far as I wanted it to with the plot. I'm sorry it's been so long, but here's my chapter. Thank you to anyone who's left kudos. I love you the most.  
> Just so it's clear, I am still writing this, but I don't have much time with school & homework. Happy New Year's everyone! :D


	5. Nightmares of the Past

 

Chapter 5: Nightmares of the Past

 

“If you’ll give me a few minutes, I’ll explain everything, I swear.” Sam pleaded, using the max power of his puppy dog eyes to drive a freaking blunt knife into Dean’s heart.

A dry breeze blew past the brothers, stirring Sam’s bangs, as they stood in the bar’s parking lot. Every second that passed Sam grew more nervous until it felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest as it jackhammered away. The sparse feet that separated them was humming with a tense energy as Dean remained silent.

Just as Dean’s soul searching gaze was about to overwhelm the youngest Winchester, the older brother broke the hush. “Five minutes.” He stated tersely. “Convince me.” With that, he crossed his arms and waited.

For a moment, Sam was shocked that Dean had actually decided to hear him out, but then he jumped slightly at the realization of the short timeline he was expected to explain months of unspeakable horrors. Where the Hell should he even start?

“Uh- uhhhh, ummm . . . . You heard a little bit about Stanford right?” A slight nod was given. “Okay, well, it wasn’t a normal fire, it was Azazel. He came to me and Je-” The name of his love died away in Sam’s mouth as his throat suddenly tightened. Sam was sure he was wrong, but for a moment Dean almost looked a little sad for him. Briskly clearing his voice, Sam tried again. “He came to the apartment and had her. He promised he’d let her go if I came with him, but he killed her just like he did mom. That bastard made me watch.” Stubbornly, Sam ignored the tears that were brimming in his eyes; now was not the time to grieve, he needed to keep it together if he was going to talk about this.

“Then he took me,” Sam faltered, biting his lip. He didn’t know what Dean would do when he heard what had happened. Obviously it couldn’t have been good; Sam’s a monster now, but there’s no way Dean could enjoy hearing about how his brother got turned into a demon. “Wanted me to be the ‘Boy King’ of his demon army . . . And they made me drink demon blood.” A dark shadow fell over Dean’s face, and Sam rushed to try and explain his part in it. “I promise Dean, I didn’t want it! I tried not to, but they forced me!” It seemed as though his implorations fell upon deaf ears as Dean remained stonily unchanged. After a brief pause, Sam continued due to lack of reaction from his brother. “I got . . . addicted to it. I thought that things couldn’t get any worse, but a couple of weeks later . . .”

** _Enter Flashback_ **

“Morning Sunshine!” Sam jumped at the sudden sound of Meg’s singsong voice as it broke the room’s continuous silence. “Ready for some breakfast?” Even with his eyes closed, Sam could practically hear the demon smirking as she prowled closer.

Biting back a groan, Sam hesitantly inched his sensitive eyes open, only to slam them shut as the room’s dim light worsened his merciless migraine. Withdrawal  _sucks_. His body was constantly wracked with shivers from the cold sweat that coated his skin, and though he was exhausted, it seemed like it was impossible for him to fall asleep. A whisper of reason told him that it couldn’t have been more than a few hours since his last dose, but it felt like days. Although Sam loathed his demonic captors, he also constantly craved the blood flowing through their veins. He was addicted to a substance worse than any other junkie ever had been, and the will to resist had long since left him.

Grabbing Sam’s jaw, Meg squeezed her hand so that Sam’s mouth was forced open. “The silent treatment isn’t going to faze me, Winchester.” A flinch tremored through Sam as Meg’s tainted blood slowly seeped into his mouth and down his throat, the pain ebbing away to give way for the powerful sensation of the demonic high. “You know,” the blonde drawled as Sam rapidly drew strength from the plasma entering his system. “I wonder what big brother would think if he knew what a docile little bitch you’ve become to the demons that killed your sweet mommy.” Sam’s eyes snapped open, brimming with rage, as the demon continued. The demonic bitch leaned closer, whispering into Sam’s ear as if they were conspiring together. “I bet Dean would see that you are just as much of a monster as the rest of us demons. Have you ever thought of that, Sunshine? How much of our blood can a human drink before they become more of a demon than they are a person? We all know that you crave the power, that you can’t get enough of the boost. Hell, I bet you even dream of it. Oh, if only the great John Winchester was here now to see his baby boy addicted to-”

“SHUT UP!” Sam explosively shouted. His hands formed into tight fists as he wished with all his might that this demon bitch would just leave him alone. But the last thing he was expecting was the sudden rush of energy that burst from his closed palms and threw Meg across the room.

The room regained it oppressive silence as Meg hit the opposite wall and slid down to the floor, eyes wide with shock as she climbed back to her feet. Sam’s fury slipped away to confusion. What the Hell had just happened? Was that . . . Did  _he_  do that? In a freaky way, it had felt like Sam had been the one to push Meg, but how? Since when did he have telekinesis? Probably since drinking demon blood had become enjoyable, Sam reasoned. There’s no way that consuming that substance wouldn’t have freaky consequences.

The swift movement of Meg crossing the room jerked Sam from his musings. A tight, humorless smile was prominent as the she-demon knelt beside him. Sam shifted nervously, unable to read any emotions from her pitch black eyes.

“Looks like you’re finally ready Sammy,” Sam jerked away from the cold finger Meg trailed across his jaw. “Guess I better go and tell Dad.” Sam watched her with a wary eye, the way she was looking at him was unnerving; like he was a lamb about to be led to the slaughter. Lightning fast, Meg grabbed Sam’s head and cracked his skull forcefully against the wall, effectively knocking him out. Rising to her feet, she brushed her hands off on her pants. “Enjoy your rest, Sleeping Beauty, you’re goanna need it,” Meg leered before teleporting out of the room.

***

As the aching throb of consciousness pulled a groggy Sam from the dark embrace of oblivion, he was acutely aware of the fact that he was lying down. To anyone else this might not seem like a significant detail, most people tend to expect to wake in this position after a good night’s sleep, but when one has been chained in a sitting position for weeks on end, they take note of the change. The youngest Winchester’s sore muscles were struggling to adjust to this new position, causing him to grit his teeth from the steady throb. After a minute or so of unsuccessful attempts, Sam managed to push back the haze in his mind to open his eyes, lift his head, and try to figure out where the heck he was now.

The dusty, dark room that Sam had grown accustomed to was gone, in its place was what seemed to be a cathedral of sorts. High above him towered a domed white marble arch supported by sturdy pillars spaced throughout the cavernous chamber, stretching shadows strewn across the stone. Lit torches illuminated the room from their brackets on the walls, aided by candles strewn about the floor and placed in stands. Extravagantly colorful stained glass windows depicting scenes of religious figures performing miracles appeared ominous in the flickering fire’s luminance. Rows upon rows of pews were facing Sam himself, who was securely bound to a stone alter at the front of the sanctuary where the preacher would give his sermon.

The feeling of rubbing his wrists against a rope in contrast to metal cuffs was an almost welcome change as Sam tested the strength of his bonds. He seemed to be alone, and now was as good a time as any to escape, but the ropes held firm. Sam was restrained flat on his back with his legs and arms tied so that he was spread eagle and looking up towards the ceiling. His shirt was missing, the heat from his torso steadily leached away by the stone’s icy surface, but thankfully Sam still had his pants. With a huffed sigh, Sam deserted his fruitless struggles and decided to focus on brainstorming a plan B.

Before Sam could get too far with his schemes, the sound of an ancient door swinging open echoed through the great chamber. Turning to his left, Sam anxiously watched six figures robed in black with cowls hiding their faces approach his altar. They circled around the stone slab and silently placed a dagger and two golden bowls beside him. The three that had carried the items turned and left, closing the door forebodingly behind them. Sam watched all of this with bated breath, staring up at the three who remained, shifting in his bonds uneasily. One was at his feet, another on his right side, and the last on his left.

Suddenly, the figure to his right started chuckling softly before lowering his hood, revealing the grinning Azazel. The being on Sam’s left followed in the act, exposing Meg, but the final presence at his feet remained in hooded anonymity.

“No need to be so tense Sammy-boy,” Azazel remarked, his smile appeared to be unnaturally stretched on his face. “This is it- the moment I’ve been working towards for so long! I can practically taste the death and destruction to come, can’t you?” He directed the question towards Meg, who smiled pointedly. The demon’s hand clamped firmly down on Sam’s should, gently shaking him in a congratulating manner. “I’m so proud of you Sam. You’ve come so far so quickly!” If Sam wasn’t mistaken, he saw a flicker of jealously in Meg’s eyes. “For a while there it looked like the addiction might kill you, but you pulled through my boy! Winchesters have always been stubborn, but you could give your father a run for his money.”

Sam’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “Screw you,” he fiercely spat, and swiftly received a punch from Meg that snapped his head to the side.

Sam was gently testing his jaw when Azazel’s thundering roar came from above. “Meg! You will not touch my Boy King! He must be unharmed for the ceremony!” The she-demon flinched at the fury in her father’s voice, and quickly bowed her head in a submissive gesture. After a beat of silence, Azazel turned his attention back to the task at hand. “Let the ritual begin.”

** _Exit Flashback_ **

“And then . . . then they . . . he . . .” The youngest hunter trembled violently as the memories assaulted Sam’s mind, breaths becoming shallow puffs of air as he began to hyperventilate. His grasp on reality was gradually slipping as he led Dean deeper and deeper down the rabbit whole that was his past, dredging up memories that he had endeavored to keep buried so that they wouldn’t bury him.

In a vain attempt to cut of the steep path he was falling down, Sam shut his eyes, willing the memories away, but the darkness served only to strengthen the mental images. Sam was drowning in panic, unable to continue speaking as he physically felt the agonizing pain he had felt when Azazel had-

Then there was a warm, familiar hand resting on his shoulder, grounding Sam. Eyelids snapping open, Sam’s gaze shot to Dean’s. His big brother’s lips were moving, but Sam couldn’t make any sense of the words, too focused on the comforting physical contact. How the Hell had Sam managed to suck ‘manly-man’ Dean Winchester into showing affection?

With that single thought, all of Sam’s terror drained away. He could keep it together, he was a Winchester. And, apparently, his brother was by his side, offering undeserved support to him.

Finally the sounds coming from his brother’s mouth sorted themselves out and Sam could pick up on what Dean was saying, and his heart immediately soared. “Hold on Sam, don’t go having a panic attack on me now. I believe you, okay? You can stop Sam, so c’mon man, take a breather before you pass out on me. You good now?” Dean questioned in a soothing tone.

A visibly more unshaken Sam nodded hesitantly, filled with a warm hope at his brother’s acceptance, but still having some doubts. “I’m okay. Are . . . Are you sure? About believing me?” Sam shuffled his feet anxiously, gaze flickering from Dean’s to the ground unsurely.

“I am. I know that it’s you Sam, and that whatever the Hell Azazel did to you turned you into this.” Relief rushed through Sam, feeling that this was too good to be true. Unfortunately, it was. It never was that simple when it came to Sam, as he was forcefully reminded of with his big brother’s next words. “But you’re not my Sammy. My little brother died the moment that you became a demon. You’re just the monster that replaced him. Maybe you’re not as bad as the other monsters, but you are demon, and that means I can’t trust you.” Dean solemnly stated as he took his hand off of Sam.

It was as if someone had delivered an unexpected punch to Sam’s throat; the young man stumbled away from the older hunter, rapidly blinking his eyes that were now bright with tears. His mouth worked soundlessly as his mind tried to find some way to respond as it suffered the emotional sucker punch. Throat working as he swallowed thickly, Sam managed to untangle his tongue enough to choke out some words.

“What does that mean? Are you just going to leave me here or . . ?”  _Hunt me_? Sam finished in his mind. Oh God, what if Dean tried to kill him knowing that Sam himself was the demon? The youngest Winchester doubted he’d even have it in him to really put up much of a struggle. It’s not that Sam wouldn’t understand though, because he really would. Dean may believe that Sam was his brother, but that didn’t mean that Sam wasn't evil. Wasn’t a monster, some _thing_  to be hunted. Dean couldn’t trust or care for a demon, even if it happened to be his brother as well.

“No, you’re goanna stick with me.” Dean’s tone wasn’t unkind, but it was hard, and left no room for argument. The unspoken word of ‘So that I can keep on eye on you’ were not lost to Sam. Sam almost laughed at how much Dean sounded like their father, the irony not lost on him, but the sound was lost before it left his mouth. Averting his eyes, Sam nodded his consent. “Sam, what happened after that night?”

Internally, Sam debated his next move. Biting his lip, Sam pushed aside any indecisiveness as he made his request, hoping that he wasn’t overstepping his bounds. “Could we . . . Would you mind if we talked in the Impala?”

Dean blinked in shock, quickly appraising Sam before turning and walking over to his Baby. Snatching up the keys from his pocket, the door was quickly unlocked. After climbing in and unlocking the passenger side for Sam, Dean waited for his brother to get in before pulling out of the Bar’s driveway, putting as much distance between them and the bodies as possible. For a couple minutes, the duo sat in silence; Dean’s senses on overdrive as his hunter’s instincts screamed at him for keeping an enemy so close by while his big brother nature told him that he was perfectly safe beside his brother, and Sam was just taking a moment to enjoy being back in the closest thing he’d had to a home growing up. It was an unexpected comfort.

After a few miles, Sam managed to gather up a handful of courage and speak about what he was able to without freaking out on his brother again. “The ritual really screwed with my head. At first I didn’t understand what had happened.” A humorless chuckle tumbled from Sam’s lips as he watched the dark scenery speed by outside the passenger’s window. His words were both halted and rushed as he had trouble putting the sentences together in his mind, as he was anxiously eager to spit them out once he had half a clue what to say. “There was so much pain that I whited out for a while. When I got a grip, I realized that only Azazel was still there with me, and that I wasn’t tied up anymore. I got off of that damned alter and would’ve fallen flat on my face, but Azazel caught me.  _Lucky me_.”

Smiling ruefully, Sam turned and caught the gaze of his big brother’s green orbs. Dean quickly looked back towards the road, unable to stand the pain that he saw. To see his little brother hurt at all, in such pure agony, made the pit of Dean’s gut wrench. But, the older Winchester was so completely unable to give any type of comfort to the creature that had taken his brother’s place, that he chose to ignore it and left the other’s damage alone.

Sam’s voice drops in volume, so that Dean really has to pay attention to not miss the words. “I can still feel his hands,” came the whisper, Sam’s hands moving to unconsciously grip his sleeves, twisting the fabric in their tight grasp as it to fight of the phantom sensation. “They were so damn  _cold_ , Dean, like ice, like his body had been dead for a  _long_  time and he hadn’t cared to keep it warm.” A violent shiver ran up Sam’s being, before the sudden glassy look his eyes had taken on cleared away, and just like that he kept going. “Then he moved back, revealing a big mirror, and said  _Welcome to the family, Sammy-boy_. I didn’t get it. I mean, how the Hell was I supposed to know what he’d done to me?”

“But before I spent much time trying to figure out what Azazel was talking about, I caught me reflection in the glass. Imagine my horror when I saw that I had these damned yellow eyes-” He barely succeeded in chocking out those last words as the feeling of pure desolation crashed over him as he relived discovering that he had become a demon. And try as hard as he could, Sam couldn’t stop the rest of his words from ringing with bitter humor. “Don’t worry Dean, the effed up irony didn’t escape me. I was the one who wanted to be normal above anything else, Hell, I left hunting just for my mislead hope of being normal for just once in my entirely screwed up life. I was the one who couldn’t deal with the constant moving, the death, and above all the  _monsters_. And in the end, after trying so hard to run from being a Hunter, a Winchester, I end up becoming one of the monsters that I was running from.”

The Impala was filled with the sharp, broken laughter of Sam Winchester. Dean was dead silent as the horrible sound of the demon’s manic amusement reminded him of the shattering of glass. In an effort to push down the emotion rising inside of him, Dean tightened his grip on the Impala’s steering wheel to the point of pain. Due to the older brother’s concentration on keeping his gaze averted from his passenger, he didn’t see Sam brush away tear streaks from his cheeks before letting his laughter fade enough so that he could continue.

“At first I didn’t believe it- I couldn’t believe it, but then I realized this would, of course, happen to Sam freaking Winchester, the kid who bad luck and evil follows to the ends of the Earth and back again. For a moment, I was resigned to being just one more evil demon in this screwed up universe, but then I thought . . . Then I thought about what you would think.” Sam spun his head from the window towards Dean, piercingly peering at him. “When I thought about you and Dad hating me for being a monster, a damned demon, I kinda freaked out.” Sam paused for a moment, half-hoping that Dean would speak up and say that he didn’t hate his brother, that he knew Sam wasn’t evil, was still his Sammy. But nothing but silence was to be heard, and Sam couldn’t say he was surprised, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. “I actually freaked out so much, that in some wacked burst of power, I shattered all of the windows and mirrors in the building with my telekinesis, even cracked the stone floor and pillars. It was an accident- I didn’t even know I could do that, let alone to that extent. I couldn’t really control myself or my powers then, which sucked, because I completely wiped myself out and collapsed on to floor, tired in a way I’d never been before. It was like my  _essence_  was all used up.”

“I was barely together enough to realize that Azazel had kneeled beside me, touching me with those freezing hands, and I was too exhausted to move away. Then he looked around at all the destruction, whistling appreciatorily. He looked down at me and told me that he was impressed. That dad might’ve been proud, if I hadn’t become a demon; the one thing that disgusts him most. He said that you wouldn’t be able to look me in the eye and see your little brother anymore if you both found out what I had become. Azazel told me not to worry, that from now on he’d be here for me.” That drew a particularly disdainful snort from Sam. “Promised that all the damage I’d just caused would be nothing compared to what we’d do together as soon as I got a little  _practice_.” The last word was spoke as if it had committed a personal offense to the youngest Winchester.

“You know Meg, the demon bitch from the parking lot? For the rest of my time with the demons, she was in charge of my ‘training.’ That’s what she’d call it, but it was really just her forcing me to develop my powers and testing what affects me and what doesn’t. We found out that I’m basically a demon on steroids- as long as I drink demon blood. I’ve got telekinesis, holy water burns like nothing else, I get stuck in Devil’s Traps, I’ve got a slight silver and copper allergy, can’t walk past salt lines, and I can’t escape from engraved chains. Warding gives me some intense migraines till I get far enough away. But, unlike normal demons, I can exorcise demons from their corps at will, can sense when other demons are near, and have visions. Drinking any demon blood gives me a power boost and helps heal me, as well as taking off the edge of how much salt, metals, and holy water affects me. Thankfully, I’m bound to my body and can’t be killed like a human nor exorcised, but unfortunately, I still feel pain and exorcisms . . . let’s just say that they  _really_ hurt.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Dean suddenly cut Sam off. “You know that I could use all of that stuff against you Sam, it’s not exactly a smart plan to tell a Hunter all of your strengths and weaknesses.”

Because seriously, thought Dean, if I find out that you’re actually evil and just playing me, then that right there was pretty stupid. Even for a monster.

Sam seemed to contemplate this for about half a second. “Dean, you’re my brother. If I can’t trust you, then who can I trust? And if you think that I’m dark side enough to try and kill, then you’re probably right.” The demon stated without a hint of doubt.

Once again a quiet fell upon them, until Dean spoke up. “How did you escape? It couldn’t have been easy, could it?”

For the first time in a while, Sam chuckled good-naturedly, a sly smirk shining on his face. “Come on, Dean, they’re  _demons_. Sure, the ones higher up the food chain got some brains, but the rest are a couple dimes short of a dollar.” Dean raised an eyebrow at the expression, but Sam ignored him. “I told some of the lackeys that I wasn’t feeling well, so they should let me stretch my feet and have some blood. Of course they listened, they didn’t want to be responsible for Azazel’s ‘Boy King’ coming down with some sickness. So as soon as I got powered up, I exorcised them and got the Hell out of there. I’ve been on the run from Azazel ever since, and I was sure that I had lost them, so I got the job at the bar a week ago. I’ve been here ever since, keeping my head down, and then you and all those demons show up out of the blue.”

Dean nodded pensively before asking a question that he’s not sure he’ll like the answer to. “Sam? Have you ever . . . Have you ever drank blood from a human?” The elder brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“No.” Sam firmly and instantly replies. “Never. And I only drink blood for emergencies. Tonight was actually the first night I’ve had any since I escaped. Drinking that stuff makes me feel . . . even less human- only monsters drink blood. I don’t even know if drinking from a normal person would do anything, but I don’t plan on trying it. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone, Dean. I might be a demon, but I try to be good . . . I try to be the Winchester I once was, even if I never was very good at that.”

With nothing left to say, the boys just sat beside one another as the Impala swiftly covered ground. As time passed, a topic occurred to Sam that he hadn’t thought of yet, due to all of the discussed events. “Umm, Dean? Where are we going?” Sam questioned.

Dean’s eyes glinted brightly as he turned to slightly uneasy brother. “To the one man who  _might_  be able to help turn you back, Sammy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazzah! This damned chapter has been the Devil, but I finally got it done! So yeah, maybe I skipped the major plot point of describing the ritual (I’m a looser), but I just couldn’t write it. I spent soooo long trying to figure out how to get it down on paper, and it just doesn’t wanna work with my muse. So, I shall stall ;P If everything goes smoothly, and work/social life is kind, the next chapter should be kinda cool and hopefully poster way sooner than this one was. Thanks for hanging in there, if any of you are actually reading this, I’m sorry that I’m such a lame updater :/ I know that this chapter drags and is kinda lame, but it’s really needed for the rest of the story.
> 
> Shout out to you readers: If you guys got anything that you wanna see in this story, feel free to let me know by PM or review, I’d really appreciate it. It’s not like I’m writing this just for my enjoyment, your guy’s opinions really do matter. I got an idea of where I’m heading, but nothing’s set in stone.
> 
> If anyone cares, I made a mistake in chapter 3 & had Dean say he was 21 but he’s actually 26 and Sam is 22.
> 
> Please tell me all about how much you love/hate this chapter and thank you for favorites, follows, or reviews; you guys help me keep writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, what do you think? This is my first attempt ever at a Fanfiction, so I hope that you liked it. Please review, even if it's as simple as; hey, I liked your story, good job! The story is really gonna pick up after the next chapter, so stay tuned for the major plot twist that makes this story really an AU. Thanks for reading, luv y'all! ;P


End file.
